Late One Night
by Jessie Jaina Jinn
Summary: Wakko wakes up in the middle of the night, shaken from a nightmare. Feeling afraid, he seeks the comfort of the eldest Warner sibling. A one-shot with some Warner brothers brotherly fluff.


A/N: First stab at an Animaniacs fic. Hope it doesn't make anyone go blind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs. If I did, the show would be a lot less funny, I assure you, and it would probably make children cry.

Wakko let out a scream as his eyes suddenly burst open. He quickly sat up and looked about frantically. He was relieved to find that he was in the bedroom he shared with his siblings. Dot was fast asleep in her hair-curlers in the bed directly beside him and Yakko was lying on his back two beds over, snoring lightly.

Sighing, Wakko tried to remember what had frightened him so badly. His eyes widened and he shook slightly as it came back to him. It had been a nightmare, a run-of-the mill nightmare, nothing too bad by normal standards, but it had still frightened the everloving crap out of him.

It was just then he noticed that the room was very dark, and, even though his siblings were asleep just a few feet from him, he felt very alone. It scared him, and whenever Wakko got scared, he'd go to Yakko or Dot for some form of comfort. But they were usually awake when that happened. He glanced at his sleeping siblings. Would it really be worth it? Suddenly, there was a thump. Wakko jumped up about a foot. It turned out to be a ball that had fallen from the top shelf of the closet. Wakko sighed in relief. It was definitely worth it.

Dot was out of the question. She did not like to be woken up during her, as she called it, 'cutie sleep.' No matter how frightening his nightmare was, a cranky Dot was much scarier. Besides, she wouldn't understand his fear anyway. That left…Yakko.

Wakko, as quietly as he could, pulled the blankets off of himself and got out of bed, tiptoe-ing past a sleeping Dot and towards his brother, but as soon as he reached the bed and saw his brother's sleeping form, he felt silly. Even though Yakko was their guardian and took the role of the parental figure, it still felt weird going to his brother with something as silly as this.

He turned around to go back to his own bed, but suddenly there was a loud _CREEEAAAKK…_

"Huh? Wha? Michelle?" Yakko had woken with a start. Wakko shuddered. Poo. That creaky floorboard had always been a problem.

After Yakko had had a moment to catch his breath and grasp what had happened, he spotted Wakko, who currently had a slightly guilty look on his face. He sighed in relief and yawned.

"Oh, Wakko, it's just you." He eyed his brother suspiciously. "Uh, any specific reason you're up and about?" Wakko gulped slightly, taking on a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look.

"I had a nightmare," he said before he had a chance to change his mind about the whole thing. Yakko blinked.

"Okay, and that would make you feel guilty because…?" Wakko sighed and shrugged.

"It's just weird. I feel like I'm a little kid going to Mummy and Daddy, but you're my brother…It just feels strange." Yakko nodded in understanding and patted the left side of the bed . Wakko walked over and hopped up next to his brother.

"Alright, brother sibling, tell Daddy Yakko what this nightmare was all about, huh?" Wakko sighed and leaned back on the headboard of the bed.

"Alright, it started like this. I was dreaming about meeting Don Knotts and we were having some chitchat and he said he had to tell me a secret, and told me to lean in close. He whispered something in my ear, my eyes widened, and…he turned into a clown! I mean he's my favorite comedian ever and he had turned into a clown! You know how much I hate clowns! Anyway, I screamed for a while and then…I woke up." As he finished his story, Yakko sighed and rested his head in his palm.

"Oh, Wakko, not the clown thing again. We've been through this a million times. Scratchy's been through this with you a million times." He looked back up to see Wakko looking completely crestfallen. Yakko suddenly felt guilty. I mean, it wasn't liked _he'd _never had an irrational fear.

As Wakko got up to leave, Yakko sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, Wak, I'm sorry. It's not like you can help it or anything. I mean, if I had a dream that Michelle Pfieffer was, say, a giant, man-eating spider, sure, I'd be scared right out of my wits." Wakko's eyes widened slightly.

"You…You're afraid of spiders?" He could hardly dare to believe that Yakko, fearless Yakko, had any fears.

"I never told you that? I guess I can only blame elder sibling pride, and, lemme tell ya, brother sibling, that's just the tip of the iceburg." Wakko smiled, feeling the comfort he had been seeking. Yakko was good at that. "Better?" Yakko asked his brother, having spotted his smile. Wakko nodded. "Good." Yakko started to turn over again to go back to sleep, but then he noticed his younger brother glance over at his own bed nervously. He sighed.

"Hey, you wanna stay with me tonight?" The last thing he wanted was for Wakko to feel any further fear during the night. Wakko looked back up at him, a bit stunned at the offer, and then nodded. Yakko smiled and looked back over at the bed, about to suggest that Wakko go back for his pillow until he noticed that it was missing. "Hey, Wak? Where's your pillow?" Wakko looked at his feet sheepishly.

"Well, before the nightmare, I was having a dream about eating a huge marshmellow." Yakko shook his head.

"That's the third pillow this month." Suddenly, Yakko felt something hit the back of his head. "Hey!" he exclaimed and looked down to see that it was a frilly pink pillow.

"Will you two keep it down already? Normal people are trying to sleep!" Dot was awake and cranky to boot. Yakko smirked and leaned over to Wakko.

"Since when does Dot qualify as normal?" Wakko giggled.

"I heard that! Now, throw me my pillow back and go back to sleep!" Yakko tossed the pillow back to his youngest and only sister. Dot took it and rested her head on it, mumbling.

"She has a point, you know. It's late." Wakko nodded. Yakko scooted over to make a little more room for him and laid back down. Wakko laid down beside him and Yakko pulled the covers over them both. A few silent moments passed by uneventfully. Sleep was just starting to overcome Yakko when he felt something move on top of him. Wakko had unconsciously snuggled closer to his brother, resting his head partially on his chest. Yakko smiled and shook his head slightly. Dot had always claimed to be the cute one, but Wakko could definitely give her a run for her money. Putting an arm around his sleeping brother and gently patting his shoulder slightly, Yakko and his siblings were soon fast asleep and a pleasant silence fell over the room. Wakko's nightmare was now a thing of the past.

A/N: There you have it. I hope it's acceptable. Leave a review, whether it be praise or smite.


End file.
